daylelucy101fandomcom-20200214-history
The Constitution for the DL101 Wiki
The DL101 Wikia Constitution The Preamble We the people of the DL101 Wiki Page have set out to bring forth a more secure union, to promote fairness among others, and to ensure the safety and security of the people who use the wiki. Article 1 - Administration Privileges The Administrators of this wiki are subjected to the following rules and regulations: 1.) Admins may ban any user who may be threatening other users by use of flames, gossip, etc. for no more than one day for the first time, two days for the second time, and four days for the third offense. Anything after may be subjected to banning for durations between 1 week to 1 month. 2.) Admins must have an reasonable intention to ban somebody. Any admin who bans a user or another admin with no intention will have their admin privileges revoked. 3.) Any admin who is caught being unfair to any other user or admin will be banned for a week and, depending on the situation, may have their admin privileges revoked. A case where admins may not have their admin privileges revoked is when an admin may be not including a user to the chat. A case where admins may have their admin privileges revoked is when an admin is not allowing a user or another admin to be included in any conversation on a chat page or when an admin removes a comment that is critical for the user to improve their article. 4.) The founder of this wiki must follow these guidelines otherwise they will be striked. 5.) Admins may strike a user (a strike is to give a warning) whether they are admin or not. 6.) The constitution is to be only edited by the Admins, but must add all amendments to the amendments section. Failure to do so will result in a immediate 2 hour ban. Article 2 - The Rights of the Non-Admins The non-admin users have the following rules and regulations: 1.) They must be kind and courteous to each other user and admin as if they were friends to one and another. Violators will be reported and will be banned for at most one week, but no less than 2 hours. In a worse case scenario where violators continuously are constantly reported, those violators will be banned for no more than two months. 2.) Users must behave in a mannerly fashion (behave appropriately). Any disruption to the peace will be banned for at most one month. 3.) Users must not start any flame wars. They are completely pointless, and they are absolutely frowned upon by the other users. Anyone who is caught could be banned permanently in a severe case. If the case is not severe, then the user will be banned for at most 2 weeks, but no less than 2 days. 4.) Any user who messes up any information on a profile will be reported and will be banned permanently in severe cases. In all non-severe cases, the user may be banned for up to 2 weeks, but no more than 2 months. 5.) Anything that is copied from any site (i.e. Wikipedia, Google, etc.) will automatically be deleted on-site. Bo exceptions. Person found guilty will be banned for two weeks. 6.) Anybody who is caught doing anything malicious will be banned for three days. 7.) Non-Admins may not enforce the laws. 8.) Both Admins and non-Admins must not request errors for anybody's Funny Windows Errors Series regardless of their stance. (You can not request it to the founder, but to other people) Article 3 - The Administrative Departments There are several established departments within this Wiki. They are as follows: - Department of Ban Clearing: Allows a review of all ban statements, and will decide (based on a jury of 3 admins) if the user's banning was fair or not. - Department of Records: This department must have all information of every user on file, and will be updated if the user's profile is updated. This role must be filled by 5 admins for every two letters of the alphabet. They are also in charge of keeping a list of the number of times a user was banned (committee of 1 Admin). - Department of Ban Sentence Correction: This jury (composed of 5 admins who are not in the Department of Ban Clearing) will adjust the sentence of the ban of all users whenever it is necessary and proper whenever a user is banned. - Department of Investigation: Responsible for questioning people involved with anything that involves with the banning of a user. - Department of Admin Appointment: This department will appoint any user into a Admin Committee within any department. All appointments must be approved by DL101. Article 4 - The Amending Process The amending process must be done in a certain procedure. The following is the process of Amending this constitution: 1.) Any user must tell an admin about a proposed Amendment stating where in the constitution it should amend to. 2.) The amendment MUST have at least 1 Section with no more than one clause. 3.) The admins must all meet in a private chat to vote on the proposed amendment. 4.) If the proposed amendment is agreed upon, then the admins MUST tell the people on chat who are non-Admins to vote whether or not the proposed amendment should be passed. If the proposed amendment is not agreed in the admin private chat, then the proposal will be scrapped. 5.) If there is a 3/5 majority vote for the proposed amendment, the amendment is passed. If there is a 3/5 majority against the amendment, then the proposed amendment could be revised 3 times by the admin committee to counteract the non-Admin non-support. If the proposed amendment is not passed by the non-Admins after the third time, the proposed amendment is scrapped. Article 5: How to become an Admin We will vote in a secret poll. (AND DON'T BEG!) Anyone who gets the most votes at the end of the week, wins! If it is a tie, I will do an eeny meeny miney moe thing. If no one votes at the end of the week, we will wait until the next week. If they don't do it the next week after that, we will wait, etc. Or we will secretly chat on the wiki chat. (The size depends) If it has big votes, we will do it on chat, if small, on a poll. Department Staff (PUT YOUR NAME HERE IF YOU ARE PARTICIPATING) Department of Records: Officer: DayleLucy101 VP: Co-Officer: Department of Ban Sentence Correction: Officer: DayleLucy101 VP: Co-Officer Amendments to the DL101 Wikia Constitution This section is reserved for amendments to the Constitution. If any user modifies this section, they will be banned for five weeks. Amendment 1: Regulations on Behavior This amendment, proposed and approved by DL101, states that no user shall be trolling at any cost whatsoever. All found guilty will be banned for 25 days to a month, depending on how serious the trolling is for the case study analysis of the event. Conclusion In conclusion of the said rights above as well as the Departments and committees, we do establish this constitution for the people of this Wiki page and to ensure the security of their rights.